


Brunch

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Brunch

Once your mother announced that she would be making brunch because you were high, no one had really said a thing. While she moved around the kitchen, she made important phone calls, discussing work, and doing anything to avoid thinking of the fact that your father was in the house.

While she did that, you lounged in the living room, your feet up on the coffee table, watching tv. Your father was in the room, as well, but seemed a bit stiff. Neither of you were eager to break the silence between the two of you.

* * *

Sitting outback while eating, you were on one side of the table, while your parents were on opposite ends. You sipped your orange juice, your eyes staying on your plate. “So, are we going to sit in this creepy silence the entire time he’s forced to be here?” You asked after the three of you had been sitting there a good five minutes. “Or you two gonna duke it out? It gets anymore awkward here and I’m gonna leave you two alone.”

“This is about _you_.” Your mother pointed out.

You nodded, giving her an odd look. “Yeah, that doesn’t mean I wanna be here when you two start hating fucking on the fruit salad…” You pointed out. Jared choked on his juice while your mother turned a bright red. “Hey, no one else wanted to break the silence. You two left it to the stoned kid.” You defended yourself.

Jared wiped his mouth, not making eye contact with either you or your mother. “I can assure you, that won’t be happening.” He stated. “I’m a happily married man, and your mother is married.”

“So, no one’s going to talk about the dancing pink elephant on the table?” You mused. “The one holding the banner saying ‘what the fuck?’, because it’s taking up a whole lotta room….” You half joked. “I mean, I don’t know why the hell I never knew you.” You told Jared. “I’m pretty sure mom didn’t say anything to you on the phone.”

Your mother’s jaw slowed as she chewed her food. “First of all, I’m sure that your mother would agree it’d be nice if you watched your language.” Jared said sternly. “Secondly, I would like to know why I was never told about you. I’m sure if you hadn’t been arrested or anything, I never would have met you.” His eyes went to your mother, who was lifting her water to her lips.

Setting it down, she took a deep breath. “I’ve spoken to him about his language, Jared.” She informed him. “The only time he watches it is around the kids.” You gave her a smart ass proud smile at that, earning a look. “As for you not knowing…” She took one more deep breath. “I found out when I moved to take that job.”

“The one you left me for.” Jared clarified.

“Yes.” She nodded, licking her lips. You sat back, feeling the tension between them. “I actually took a weekend trip home to tell you.” His eyebrows went up at that. “You’d left to backpack across Europe for a year. I never told anyone why I’d shown back up in town, either. So, I went back to my job, and focused on work, and raising this punk.” She motioned to you jokingly. “Went to law school, too. Obviously.”

Jared gave her a sad smile. “That trip was actually where I met my wife.” He told her, and you saw the pride in his eyes. “The last month or so. Why not find me later? Ever? He’s almost an adult. He’s had to have asked.”

“He is sitting right here.” You pointed out. “And yes, he did.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” Your mother told you, earning an eyeroll. “He’s right. He did ask, but I always simply told him ‘no’. There was no way to know if you had a family. Would you want to get to know a kid who you never knew about? If you were with someone- how would they react towards him? If you had a family- would he be welcome? I couldn’t risk that.”

Jared scoffed, shaking his head. “We dated for three years, and you couldn’t guess that I’d want to know I had a kid?” You shifted, wondering if you should leave them be. “You couldn’t remember how much I wanted a family one day, and that I’d be there for him? You ever think that maybe if you hadn’t been a coward, he wouldn’t have a record?” His voice was low. And, it hit you- he was right. Life could have gone very differently for you.


End file.
